The present invention pertains to a magnetically guidable intubation device. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a magnetically guidable intubation device for use in performing medical procedures to an interior of a body; and specifically to performing medical procedures to the large intestine of a human patient.
Conventionally, there are known devices for performing medical procedures within the large intestine of a human patient. A typical device, known as an a colonoscope or endoscope, includes a head disposed at a distal end of an elongated flexible member. The head is inserted into the large intestine of a patient through the rectum and is moved forward through the colon. By manually pushing the elongated flexible member forward, the head is moved through the colon.
The head may be equipped with a diagnostic or therapeutic device. For example, a fiber optic imaging device may be used diagnostically by a doctor for viewing the interior of the large intestine to allow visual inspection for polyps or other malformations of the intestinal wall. The head may also carry a therapeutic tool, such as a remotely controlled cauterizing loop mechanism which is capable of removing, a polyp from the mucosa of the large intestine.
The elongated flexible member typically has a hollow interior which is in communication with an interior chamber of the head. The head holds the therapeutic or diagnostic device. Thus in the case of the fiber optic imaging device, the end of a fiber optic cable bundle and a light source may be contained in the chamber in the head and the fiber optic cable and a power cable for the light source may be enclosed within the flexible elongated member. In the case of the therapeutic device, for example, the cauterizing loop mechanism (known as a polypectomy snare), a cable may be inserted through an operative channel contained within the flexible elongated member so that the cauterizing loop mechanism may be remotely manipulated. At the end of the flexible elongated member opposite the head, an eye piece may be disposed for viewing the interior of the large intestine through the fiber optic cable bundle. Further, a control device may be disposed at the end for manually manipulating, for example, the cauterizing loop mechanism.
In accordance with the conventional art, the elongated flexible member is relatively stiff so that it may effectively push the head forward through the large intestine. Since the large intestine is not straight, but rather has a number of turns to it, it has been difficult to provide an elongated flexible member which has both the stiffness necessary for pushing the head forward through the large intestine and the flexibility to maneuver the head around the various curves of the large intestine. During the procedure, the coventional colonoscope has a tendency to bend into what are known as an alpha loop, N-loop an/or reverse alpha loop. These loops in the colonoscope usually occur in sigmoid colon and further advancement of the colonoscope, if the procedure is not abandoned alltogether, causes great discomfort due to streatching of the colon. Also, in the conventional method, there is the danger of possible complication of colon perforation due to these loops.
To overcome this drawback, a conventional endoscope has been developed which has means for remotely changing the curvature of the elongated flexible member at a portion thereof just below its connection with the head. In this device, the portion of the elongated flexible member capable of being remotely curved is manipulated through a series of cables connected with remotely accessible dials. However, even with this remote curve changing feature of this device, it is still very difficult to maneuver the head comfortably through the turns of the large intestine. In fact, because of the difficulty in maneuvering the head through the convolutions of the large intestine, and the discomfort experienced by the patient, it is common practice for primary care doctors using these generally disclose merely the attachment of a magnetic tip to a semi-rigid tube. These devices generally provide little more than crude positioning of a catheter or intubation device by dragging a permanent magnet across the exterior of the skin to move magnetic tip within an interior cavity of the body such as the throat or stomach.
There is an unsatisfied long felt need to provide a device which can be effectively magnetically guided within the interior of a body to perform a diagnostic and therapeutic medical procedure. In particular, a magnetically guidable intubation device is needed which is easy to use, can be accurately positioned and can be intubated into the large intestine to perform a medical procedure by specialist and nonspecialist.